Untouchable
by O Murchadha
Summary: Sg-1 finds a young girl on another planet. what she is and the power she possesses will change the way they view the universe...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**0900 hours**

"Whoa…" General Jack O'Neill said. SG-1 had just come through the Stargate to P3X-713, a clustered city with, what looked like, former sky scrapers and very tall buildings but were now ominous figures of twisted metal standing desolate and alone in the setting sun. "What a sight…"

"What is this place?" Teal'c asked, scanning the scene that was laid before him: a dry deserted city once riddled with fresh fields of grass and tall majestic buildings.

"I dunno…" Dr. Daniel Jackson said. "Looks like they had better technology though, whoever they were. And it looks as if they were attacked by Goa'uld."

"This is not the work of any System Lord," Teal'c said.

"You sure?" Colonel Samantha Carter asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oookayy…Well then, let's go check it out," Jack said.

After splitting up and exploring certain parts of the city for about an hour, they all met up—minus Daniel— in a large room at the center of the city, covered by what used to be a large glass dome; it was now half gone. There were pieces of stone and metal lying in all sorts of places, shards of broken glass cold and alone on the floor. Vines grew up and over the walls, no longer green and healthy, but brown and dead.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked, watching her footing, stepping on pieces of glass.

"I dunno," Jack replied, doing the same. "He's probably examining some…rocks, or something…"

"I last saw Dr. Jackson when we came to a corridor leading in two directions, and he suggested that we split up," Teal'c replied.

"Hey!" they heard a voice say behind them. _Speak of the devil_, Jack thought, as Daniel ran towards them from a dark hallway. "I found something!"

"What'd you find?" Jack asked.

"Uh…I'm not quite sure, exactly," he replied, as he approached them. "Just—come on, it's this way." He started to walk in the direction from which he came, glass crunching under his feet.

After walking down a long hallway, then taking some lefts, and some rights (directions that Jack refused to try and memorize) Daniel had them standing in front of a dead end; a bare, metal wall with vines growing up the sides and down the length of the hallway.

Sam was about to say something, but Jack got there first.

"Uh, Daniel…" he said.

"Y-yeah, I know, just, come here…" Daniel stuttered and beckoned to Jack to join him by a hole in the wall, about waist height, letting a ray of light through to the cold hallway. "Look through here…"

Jack sighed. I wonder what kind of rocks I'll be looking at through here, he thought, and tried to suppress a laugh. He bent down and put his eye to the hole, squinting at first to a bright light, then after his eyes adjusted…

"Holy…buckets…" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**1037 hours**

"What is it, sir?" Sam asked.

"This is a door, isn't it Daniel?" Jack asked, still peering through the hole.

Daniel smiled. "Yes, but there's no access panel or anything that would seem to open it."

"Teal'c," Jack said, looking back at him. He took his staff weapon and aimed it at the wall, charged it and fired. When it hit the wall, electrical currents snaked around the part of the wall that was the hidden door and in a few seconds, the door split down the middle and hissed open.

Inside the room the walls were covered in hieroglyphs of a language they had never seen before and in the center if the room was a young girl of at least 16 years of age, sleeping inside a small glass chamber laid out on a metal table. There were cables and wires attached to the chamber, and there was a monitor next to it.

"Wow," Sam and Daniel said, Sam walking over to the sleeping girl, her long black hair fanned out on her pillow, her right hand lightly sitting on her chest, a lock of hair twisted in her fingers, wearing a black gown and no shoes. Her fingernails and toenails were painted black and she had a gold bracelet around her right ankle.

"Yeah…" Jack said, following close behind.

"I've never seen this language before," Daniel said, walking over to the wall admiring the hieroglyphs. "It could be difficult to translate."

"I wonder how you open this thing…" Jack said absentmindedly, looking around the chamber.

"She's in a cryogenic state…" Sam said in awe. "But I didn't think cryogenics was able to stabilize non-organic material."

"Mmm…" Jack said, not sure exactly what he was agreeing to…

"I have heard of this place…" Teal'c said, looking around. "There were stories of a young girl from an untouchable world who defied the Goa'uld and ran away only to be taken and captured by creatures more powerful than any System Lord…she forever lay sleeping in a frozen dream surrounded the words of every race in the universe…"

Jack raised both eyebrows twice. "Intriguing…" he said. Daniel said something to Teal'c, but it sounded like archeological-babble, so he shut him out. He began to look around the cryogenic chamber again for a way of opening it. He found a small blue button next to a thick cable issuing a purple liquid into the chamber. "Hey, I think I found out how to open it," he said, and pushed the button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**1045 hours**

Daniel was stumped. _Translating this language could take hours,_ he thought.

"I have heard of this place…" Teal'c said, looking around. "There were stories of a young girl from an untouchable world who defied the Goa'uld and ran away only to be taken and captured by creatures more powerful than any System Lord…she forever lay sleeping in a frozen dream surrounded the words of every race in the universe…"

"Intriguing…" Jack said

"Every race in the universe?" Daniel asked. "Impossible; there are way too many cultures in our galaxy alone for this one small room to hold every one of _them_, let alone the whole universe…"

Just the prospect of seeing every language ever created made Daniel's brain race with anticipation. But in the midst of his thoughts, his eyes rested on a certain spot on the wall. Amazed that he didn't see those few familiar symbols, he quickly translated it…

The young girl in the chamber was a Goa'uld.

"Hey, I think I found out how to open it," Jack said, from behind him.

"JACK, NO!" Daniel shouted, advancing towards him to try and stop him, but he was too late.

The chamber's hinges were on Daniel and Jack's side, and the glass cover slowly hissed open, exposing the young girl to Sam and Teal'c. Immediately, Sam armed herself, along with Jack and Daniel and Teal'c aimed his staff weapon.

Suspense in that tiny little room was so thick they were all choking on it, waiting for something to happen for at least a minute. Sam looked at Jack. Jack looked at Daniel. Daniel looked at Teal'c.

"She's a Gou'ald," Daniel said. "I translated that from one of the languages on the wall."

"Sir?" Sam asked.

Jack lowered his weapon slowly, still keeping his eyes on the young girl. Sam and Daniel followed suite, yet Teal'c still had his weapon aimed at her. Then the girl slowly opened her eyes, and by instinct, Jack, Sam and Daniel raised their weapons once more.

She looked around in confusion, her dark purple eyes darting this way and that, and then sat up quickly, glaring at all four of them as so many Goa'uld had before her. But in a moment, her face softened and was replaced with a look of sheer fear and she looked around, not knowing where she was or who those people were, icy fear gripping her chest. She scrambled off the table and fell onto the floor, making Sam back up a few steps, yet not letting down her guard. Looking back up at them, her hair disheveled and falling in her face, the girl's breathing became faster and heavier every time she breathed. Teal'c charged his staff weapon, and the girl jumped and began to push herself slowly towards the wall behind her.

"_E il non italein_!" she shouted, her voice small and raspy. "_E il non italein_!"

She had propped herself up against the wall, tears welling in her eyes, still sitting on the floor. "_E il non italein_!" she cried. And then she slowly began to lose strength, her eyes slowly closing, her mind slowly losing consciousness. "_E il…non…ital...ein…_"

She slowly closed her eyes, and her head lolled to its side propped up by her shoulder, her right hand falling limply to the floor.

Sam walked over to her once she no longer was conscious, and felt her neck. "She's still alive," she said.

"Any idea what she was saying Daniel?" Jack asked. Daniel didn't answer. "Daniel!"

"Huh?" he asked, clearly not paying attention. "Oh, uh…I think she was saying 'I am not a threat.'"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow at him, and lowered his staff weapon. "Maybe the Goa'uld that possesses her is still not conscious, and does not have enough strength to overpower its host's mind."

"It's possible," Sam said. "Or maybe the cryogenics destroyed it, I don't sense that she has a Goa'uld in her."

"Should we take her back with us?" Daniel asked.

"No sense in leavin' her here…" Jack said. "Daniel, you carry her out…"

After collecting all of their things, Daniel approached the young girl, still unconscious up against the wall, and scooped her up in his arms, her body surprisingly very light. They all started to leave the room, Daniel following close behind. After a few minutes of walking back in the direction in which they came, Daniel noticed that the girl's eyes were open and she was watching him. She said something, but Daniel could barely make it out,

"_E nom aoe_…" she said softly, and then fell back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**1331 hours**

It had been three hours since they got back from P3X-173, and they had put the young girl in the infirmary; left in Janet's care. They sent SG-4 through the Stargate back to the planet to collect samples of rocks, metal and of the chamber in which they found the girl. They had just finished debriefing, and Daniel was on his way to see the girl, accompanied by Colonel Carter.

"Who do you think she is? Where do you think she came from?" Sam asked.

"I dunno…" Daniel replied. "Y'know the ankle bracelet she has? I studied the charms she had on it, and none of them seemed relatively similar to any culture I've ever seen. They're completely original. And you want to know the weird thing?"

"What?" Sam asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"That language she speaks…it seems like I've heard it somewhere before. When she spoke, I immediately knew exactly what she was saying, I didn't even have to think on it for a second." Daniel replied. "And on the way back to the Stargate she spoke to me."

Sam perked up. "She spoke to you? What did she say?"

"She said she knew me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I visited Janet before debriefing. She says the girl has been in there for years…I doubt she knows you. She must have you mistaken for someone else. " She said, as they approached the infirmary.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

"Daniel, Sam," Dr. Fraiser said, turning to them.

"How is she?" Sam asked, approaching the medical bed in which the young girl was sleeping, Daniel following her.

"Perfectly healthy, from what I can tell," she replied. "She's been in cryogenics for so long, her body hasn't had enough time to regenerate, so that's why she passed out. I ran an MRI and it appears that she no longer has a Goa'uld within her. The cryogenics took care of that."

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

"Well…it's hard to determine," Janet said. "In our time, she's been in cryogenics for over seven thousand years…she's much, much older than any one of us…"

"Well, her physical appearance makes her look…" Daniel said.

"16," they all said in unison.

Janet laughed. "Yes, exactly…I can't figure out exactly how old she is. It _is_ impossible to determine."

Daniel sighed. "Well, what about any…diseases or…medical defects?"

"Like I said, Daniel, she's perfectly healthy, besides the fact that she needs rest. I studied the sample of the purple liquid found in the cryogenics that SG-4 brought back, but I don't know exactly what it is. Though, I did discover that because of its chemical makeup it could have altered her memory…she might not remember most of what happened before she was put in cryogenics. It's possible she could remember only fragments of what has happened to her." She replied.

"Hey," Sam said quietly. Janet and Daniel looked at her and she pointed to the girl. She had opened her eyes. Daniel moved closer to the side of the bed. When realization took shape within the girl's mind, fear possessed her face once more.

"_Maele il E_?" she asked, a tear falling from her face and onto the pillow below her head. "_Mao ile aoe!"_

She tried sitting up to run away, but was apparently too weak, and could only support herself with her elbows, and knowledge of this made her afraid ten fold.

Daniel sat at the edge of the bed to try and calm her down. "No, no it's ok. It's ok," he said softly. The girl looked around, her purple eyes welling up once more, her black hair covering half of her face.

"What'd she say, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"She wants to know where she is and who we are…" he replied, and then tried to communicate with her. "Uh_…Aoe ile sive…me meil r'lonen aeo,"_ he said. **[You are safe, we will protect you **

"_Meil aeo dir le sive_?" she asked, struggling to sit upright, wiping away a tear with her right hand and putting her hair behind her ears. **[Will **_**you**_** keep me safe?**

"_Aes…E meil dir aeo sive_," he said softly, taking her hand in his. **[Yes, I will keep you safe**

The girl then sat back and put her head back on her pillow, still watching Daniel. "_Main es tis r'lide duleh_?"** [What is this place called? **She asked, quickly falling back to sleep.

"Earth," Daniel replied. The girl gasped before falling into unconsciousness once again.

"Tauri," he faintly heard her say, and he looked back at Janet and Sam. They had heard it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**1604 hours**

"Ok, ok…" Jack said to Sam, raising his hands in front of him. "Start from the beginning…and speak…_English_ this time…"

Sam sighed. "Even though she hasn't had any human contact in over seven thousand years, it's theoretically possible that she could have had a telekinetic connection with someone who _did_ and knew of our existence."

Jack thought for a few seconds before his brain caught up with him. He blinked. "You sure?"

"Well, yeah, " she said. "Almost all human beings only use a very small portion of their brain, and it's been proven that some people can use parts that we don't. It's possible that she uses such a large quantity of her brain, she's capable of communicating with someone on that same plane of existence even if she _was_ suspended in cryogenics."

"Who was she communicating with then?" Jack asked.

Daniel butted in. "Well, it's also possible that she can still retain memories of when she had a Goa'uld. One of the System Lords or maybe even Jaffa could have mentioned us, and the mention of Earth triggered that lost memory."

Jack sighed. "So, we don't know how she knows us?"

"Uh…no," Sam replied.

"Well, what do we know about her?" he asked, sitting back in his swivel chair, putting his feet on his desk.

"She's very different," Daniel said.

Jack looked at him as if to say 'no shit, Daniel'

Sam laughed at Daniel, and then turned to Jack. "Janet ran a CAT scan on her. Needless to say, she was pretty reluctant and it made her even more wiped out than she already is, but we found something," she said, and took a picture out of a manila envelope. It was a see-through picture of her brain. Jack held it up to the light. It was the same old, same old. Certain colors for certain things; nothing Jack ever understood. But he noticed that over in the back of her brain right in the center was a very large, very dark black mark.

"Well, I don't know much about CAT scans, but this looks like a tumor to me," Jack said.

"It looks like one…" Sam replied. "But it's not. Janet and I looked over it a hundred times…we don't know what it is. The good news is that it's not life-threatening, but whatever it _is_, it's nothing like I've ever seen."

"Also, the charms on her bracelet are completely original and the symbols don't match that of any culture I've ever seen," Daniel said.

"Do we know her name yet?" Jack asked.

"No…" Daniel started to say, but then Janet poked her head into Jack's office.

"Hey," she said. "She's awake again."


	6. Chapter 6

Sister Say'ta 1610 HOURS CHAPTER SIX

**1610 HOURS**

Sam, Jack and Daniel followed Janet back to the infirmary. They came in to see the girl sitting up in her bed, drinking a glass of water.

Sam stopped at the doorway and put her hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him. "Maybe we should just let Daniel go," she said.

Jack shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, by the way she reacted with Daniel the last time he spoke to her, I got the feeling she was much more comfortable speaking _only_ with Daniel," She replied.

"Right then," Jack said, folding his arms.

Daniel approached the girl, for the first time no longer looking afraid, and stood at the side of her bed.

"_Ile aoe ulinn?"_ he asked** Are you alright?**

"_Aes_," **yes **she said, putting her water down on a small table next to her bed and picking up three large books and putting them on her lap. "_E aire bin ladena taloin tease bads ladena it re'elesov aoel moilh_. **I've been looking through these books looking at pictures of your world **_Etes rela beietevel. E moelh ledeto si et solehia._ **It is very beautiful. I would like to see it someday **"

Daniel smiled. "_Meines aoel nile_?" **What is your name?**

"Tawna," she said, smiling.

Daniel sat down on the edge of her bed, still speaking to her in her own language. "Do you remember where you came from?"

"Sort of…" she said in her own tongue. "I only remember coming through the Stargate and…something happened, and they put me in the chamber in which you found me."

"Who's 'they'?" Daniel asked.

"The people of the City…" she said, as if it were a matter of fact. "Did you not encounter people?"

Daniel looked at her warily. "No…there was no one…the city was destroyed, you were the only one left."

Tawna frowned. "What happened to them?"

"We don't know…" he replied.

Tawna looked saddened once more. "They were good people. Very protective of their city and their world."

Daniel thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her about her Goa'uld and how the cryogenics had destroyed it and if she remembered or knew anything about the system lords. However, he did not want to let her know of the fact that, in her time as host, she had killed millions upon millions of innocent lives…

"Tawna," he said warily, noting that her name was remarkably similar to his. "Did you know that you had a Goa'uld inside you?"

Tawna looked neither scared, nor surprised. She looked almost happy knowing that they knew. "Say'ta? Yes, I know…"

He paused for a second, noting the fact that she had said the Goa'uld's name with pride, having second thoughts about letting her know that it was dead, but went on anyway. Reluctantly, but anyway. "Well, thankfully, the cryogenics destroyed it—"

"What?" she exclaimed, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence, looking at him in disbelief. "Say'ta has been destroyed?"

"Yes," Daniel said slowly, not knowing why she was so upset, as Tawna's eyes welled up in tears once more. And at once, Daniel became aware of why this usually comforting news hurt her so deeply. "You are Tok'ra…"

Tawna looked at Daniel, wiping the tears away from her face. "No," she sniffled. "Say'ta was Goa'uld but she was against the ways of the system lords. We escaped and joined the Tok'ra and after many years of service to the Tok'ra we both decided that we would rather live out the rest of out lives together as sisters, rather than on one end of two opposing forces."

"I am sorry," Daniel said, looking into her dark purple eyes, and taking her hand. An image instantly flashed in his head. It was only for a fraction of a second, but in that short time period, his mind recoiled in shock and he found himself realizing that she was familiar and the scene that played before his eyes had happened once before. Not Déjà vu…something more powerful and too unexplainable for the human mind.

Her eyes…no one had eyes like that…yet, he knew he had seen them before when he was so sure that he had not…


	7. Chapter 7

Exploring the Mind 1800 HOURS

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**1800 HOURS**

"Jack?" Janet asked, poking her head into his office.

"Eeyeah," he said, finishing typing a report on his laptop. He looked up at her.

"Tawna is up and walking around now. I ran every test I could think of. She is no more a threat to this base or this planet that you or I," She replied.

"Good," he said. "What's she doing now?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," she replied. "Last I saw her, she was talking to Tea'lc."

"Talking? To Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Well, needless to say, he couldn't understand her, but she communicated to him in some way," Janet shrugged. "Teal'c said it was something about the bracelet she had. I've a feeling she's looking for Daniel."

Daniel sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. He had been studying the charms on Tawna's anklet for over two hours and out of the total of 25 symbols attached to the small golden chain, he was only able to decipher two. One looked similar to that of the Ancients and the other, similar to the Nox.

Daniel opened his eyes and saw Tawna by the doorway peering in, her long black hair falling over her shoulders, her black dress sweeping the tops of her feet, her dark purple eyes innocently snooping like a four-year-old's.

"_Din E ael'r aoe_?" Daniel asked, sitting forwards. **Can I help you?**

She smiled. "_Teal'c tolh le aoe aih la blidelen_." **Teal'c told me you had my bracelet **

"_Aes, E aire bin stehena et_," **yes, I have been studying it **he replied, beckoning for her to come closer. She approached his side slowly, glancing at all the archaeological finds cluttered around the room. He continued to speak in her language. "Do you remember what any of these symbols mean?"

"No, I am sorry, I do not," she replied. "All I remember is that I like it. I like it a lot and it has sentimental and important value to me."

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "Tawna?" he asked, and continued after a short pause. "What did you mean what you considered you and the Goa'uld 'sisters'?"

Tawna was taken aback for a moment. "Do not call her a Goa'uld!"

Daniel recovered quickly. "I'm sorry…why did you mean when you said you and Say'ta were sisters?"

Tawna looked down at the floor, and slowly walked around Daniel's desk, running her fingers over its surface, absentmindedly glancing around the room. She bit her lip and blinked a few times and looked up at the ceiling. "We _were_ sisters," she said. "I may not remember where I come from or what I have experienced but I do remember the love I had for the only sister I was ever given."

Daniel, now realizing the immense mental strain that Say'ta's death was putting on Tawna's mind, decided to slightly change the subject and rose from his seat and walked around his desk to her, turning her around to face him. "On the way back from the city that we found you, why did you say that you knew me?"

Tawna thought for a moment. "I don't know. I do know you…from somewhere…but I don't know where. I've never met you before but I know you. It's an odd feeling," she replied. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

Daniel then sensed something he'd never sensed before. A tickling feeling in the back of his mind, as if someone stuck a feather to his brain and never stopped moving. He could feel small warm hands moving through his mind, peeling away hidden layers of secrecy.

"You have been through a lot," she said, and walked over to the doorway, the pricking feeling in Daniel's head stopping abruptly. She turned back only for a moment. "We have a lot in common…"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Leve onla isds v'lol aoe mainet taends aoe din ainhle_," she said, and left the room, walking down the hall. **Life only asks from you what it thinks you can handle**


	8. Chapter 8

Feel Like a Kid Again 1900 HOURS

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**1900 HOURS**

After leaving Daniel's office, Tawna decided to explore more of the strange place she had been brought to. Dr. Frasier said that she was allowed to wander wherever she liked (Daniel translated of course) as long as it wasn't any place behind any locked doors, for they would have been locked for a reason.

She found herself down a dimly lit hallway with light every few feet. Though the walls were gray and the place seemed boring and bleak, every corner was a new adventure for her, being as she was someone who hadn't explored anything for many a year. She smiled to herself and she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the wall as she walked. She came to a corner and peered around, to find herself in a hallway very different from any other. The floor and walls were constructed of tile and there was a strong bitter smell in the air. Down the end of the hall was another corner and the reflection of light off water dancing on the walls and floor.

She started to walk down the hall, her neck craned out in front of her, still running her fingers against the wall. She heard a splash come from the opening down near the end, and stopped walking.

_Water?_ She thought.

She kept walking, every now and then looking behind her in case wherever she was going was one of the places she was not supposed to be. She came out to the end of the hall and looked into a large blue room with a hole in the floor filled with water. She saw someone swimming in it as well. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a black bathing suit.

Sam.

She walked into the room, her bare feet making no noise on the tile floor, every now and then stepping in a small puddle of water. She walked to the edge of the hole and bent down, running her fingers over the surface of the water. It was very warm, and she smiled a little. Below her, Sam started to rise up from beneath the water.

"Oh!" she said, wiping the water out of her eyes, after she surfaced. "You scared me!"

Tawna looked at Sam for a moment, and then sat cross-legged at the edge of the hole.

"_Maines taes?"_ she asked.

Sam shrugged. She was disappointed that she couldn't understand her. "I-I don't…"

Tawna gestured around as if to question, "what is this?"

"Oh," Sam said, now realizing what she had said. "It's called a Pool."

"Pool," Tawna replied after a short pause. She dipped her hand into the water and lifted some up, letting it fall back into the pool. "_Minel,"_ she said.

"_Minel,"_ Sam replied, letting the word soak it. It was a beautiful language and she envied Daniel for being able to speak it and understand it. "Water," she told Tawna.

"Water," she said after a pause, gazing into the clear-blue water once more.

Sam thought for a moment, after noticing the look in her eyes. _Well, I do have a spare…_

"Do you want to come in?" Sam asked, knowing very well that Tawna couldn't understand her, but gesturing just enough so that she might understand her meaning.

Tawna looked at her warily. "_E honn d'nom_…"

Sam smiled to herself, and climbed out of the pool, standing up beside Tawna. "C'mon," she said, taking her hand and helping her up. She started to guide Tawna back out of the large room and down the tile hallway, only to bring her down another tile hallway directly across from the other.

She brought Tawna into a small room with many small metal doors and small benches in front of them. She opened one of the doors, and started rummaging through a red bag. She pulled out two pieces of red clothing.

"It's called a bathing suit. It's not like I ever wore it, my dad bought it for me and it's not really my style," she said, handing it to Tawna and guiding her to a small stall with a curtain.

Tawna closed the curtain, and without surprising difficulty, she managed to remove her black gown and put on the small red bathing suit, only stopping for a moment to ask Sam to help tie the back of the top piece. It was a half size too big, but it looked okay all the same.

"C'mon," Sam said, and brought Tawna back to the pool. She gestured for her to go in, but Tawna didn't seem up to it. But then she got an idea. She walked back to the far wall, and faced the pool. "God, I feel like a child again…"

Then, Sam ran over to the pool and jumped in, splashing Tawna a little bit. She popped her head back out of the water to see Tawna giggling. Sam laughed too.

"Try it!" she said, and beckoned Tawna to join her.

For a split second before Tawna decided to jump in, Sam took notice of the particular irony of the scene that played before her. Tawna's face resembled that of a 16-year-old, but also, at the same time, it looked as if it had seen as many years as an Ancient or longer. And the length of her black hair also added to that particular feature and seeing someone that mysterious in a slightly-too-big red bathing suit made her laugh silently.

Tawna smiled and ran into the pool, scrunching up her eyes and nose before she hit the water, sending waves of it onto the tile floor. After coming back up to the surface she was overcome with laughter. Sam started laughing too.

Then, out of nowhere, Tawna splashed Sam. "Why, you…" she said, and splashed her back and after a few minutes they were both engaged in a water fight, Tawna speaking long sentences in her language making Sam even more jealous of Daniel, wondering what kinds of funny childish taunts she was throwing at her.

Sam started to tickle Tawna, and she quickly evaded her grasp, climbing out of the pool, sprawled out of the tile floor, seemingly exhausted. Laughter would not give either of them a day's rest.

"Hey," they both heard a voice say. They looked over to the pool entrance and saw Jack watching them.

"_Aeilo, Jack,"_ Tawna laughed, squeezing some of the water out of her hair.

"Hi," he said. "Carter?" he asked, giving her his What-the hell-are-you-doing? look.

"Sorry, sir, she looked bored," Sam laughed.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, well, get her outta that and dry her off. Janet wants her."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"Dunno. Something about hypnosis and how to get her memory back…" he said, his last words echoing down the hall as he left.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied as Tawna and her shared another fit of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

A Man With No Face 1930 HOURS

**CHAPTER NINE **

**1930 HOURS**

Sam and Tawna walked into the infirmary to find Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack waiting for them around a bed. Both Janet and Daniel noticed that Tawna looked remotely happier than she did a few hours before.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well," Janet said, approaching Sam. "I've been doing some thinking, and I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I thought of a way to try and access some of Tawna's lost memory using hypnosis."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, it's safe," she replied. "But, it's also very scary. If she wants to stop, all she has to do is press this little red button and there'll be a buzzer sound and we can wake her up."

"Okay," Sam said. She looked at Tawna, and pointed to the bed.

"_Li homn_," Daniel said to her, seated in a chair to the right of the bed. **Lie down **

Tawna approached the bed and slowly laid herself down, her head resting on her pillow, looking warily up at Daniel. His eyes told her it was okay.

"Now," Janet continued. "I'm going to use a small amount of sleeping gas just to make her drowsy enough to sill be half awake during hypnosis. I've seen this work before, but it was done with a handful of experts, and since none of us are experts on hypnosis, we'll just have to rely on her unique brain pattern. Daniel, could you tell her that what I'm doing won't harm her?"

"Yeah," he said, and turned to Tawna. "_Janet es aoenato aere aoe solenaena tain meil aelr aoe aen aoel lelola bid_." **Janet is going to give you something that will help you get your memory back**

"_Eset sive_?" she asked. **Is it safe?**

"_Aes_," Daniel replied.

Janet took a small plastic mask and carefully put it over Tawna's mouth and nose. She then turned to a container filled with sleeping gas and turned it up very little very slowly.

After a few minutes of waiting and Daniel stroking the hair by her forehead, combined by the effects of the gas, Tawna quickly began to get drowsy, her eyelids drooping dangerously low, almost on the verge of her completely falling asleep.

"Tawna?" Janet asked, now seated at her left, Daniel at her right.

"_E aeil aoe,"_ she said. **I hear you**

"Daniel, can you translate for me?" she said. "Tawna, do you see anything?"

Daniel translated the words to Tawna, Sam, once again, becoming jealous of Daniel's understanding of one of the most beautiful languages she ever heard.

"No," Tawna said, proud of one of the few English words she learned in her time with Sam.

"Daniel, why don't you take a swing at it," Jack suggested.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Eh, I got a hunch," Jack replied.

Daniel spoke to Tawna, speaking in her own tongue. "Tawna, look through your mind and search for an empty space long since forgotten. Feel it and run to it."

"I cannot. It pushes me away," she replied.

"Try harder. Run as if the world was ending," Daniel said.

Tawna gasped and her breathing became shallower.

"Ask her what she sees," Janet asked. Daniel did.

"_I lin_."

"A man," Daniel said, translating her words to the others.

"What does he look like?" Janet asked. Daniel translated.

"_I Lin menano aeilt, no boha, ih'no vide, is blidis I nin menano man to aihela mia_."

Daniel paused for a few seconds before translating, stunned at the words that she had said. "A man with no heart, no body and no face, as black as night with no moon to guide my way."

"What's she talkin' about, Danny?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at Daniel. "Anubis," they both said.

"Why do you see this man?" Janet asked.

"_Ae ais duleh vo'le linesneh la r'ledsende, isdena vol taenas E lesn non aere. Helinhena tae taenas edinnot hovol veilov aerena ael tae one tae tai'no one minnsael to aire."_

"He Has called for me; requested my presence, asking for things I must not give. Demanding the things I cannot do for fear of giving him the one thing that no one wants him to have." Daniel said, looking around at the others.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Power," Teal'c replied.

"What is he doing?" Janet asked.

There was a pause. "_E il renesaeh_"

"I am punished." Daniel translated.

All of a sudden, Tawna screamed her arms flailing around and her head thrashing back and fourth. She sat up quickly, and ripped off the mask, jumping off the medical bed, as Daniel, Janet and Sam tried to hold her back. But she evaded their grasp and ran out of the room, Daniel running close behind. He caught up with her down at the end of the hall. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, but she still tried to get away. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Tawna!" he said.

She opened her eyes, and looked around, at first not knowing where she was, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Tawna," Daniel said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes welling up, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt, and he held her close. "It's okay…"


	10. Chapter 10

A blackness from start

_A blackness from start_

_No body, no heart_

_A face that brings fear_

_To all that draw near_

_An evil inside_

_Seeking all that choose to hide_

_Harboring no light_

_As dark as a night_

_With no moon to shine bright_

_And give hope to this fight_

_A spirit in body_

_A tyrant in mind_

_No figure of mercy_

_No end for a time_

_Impatient and waiting_

_No time to be nice_

_He punished her, for she_

_Had disobeyed thrice_

_No more asking, no more wait_

_It's time to force it out of this fate_

_He wants it_

_He needs it_

_He'll get it his way_

_This woman has cost him over a day_

_He's sick of the game she decided to play_

_She left his plan in disarray_

_And wounded his future even more than he can say_

_She once had more power_

_It dominated her core_

_But he was a "god"_

_And he had much more_

_She fought_

_Him a lot_

_But that only got_

_Her stuck there to rot_

_And leave him to plot_

_Out the course of her death_

_When she drew her last breath_

_All alone in the dark_

_Hanging only by a thread_

_He knew she was more useful_

_Alive, rather than dead_

_He tortured her numb_

_To make her succumb_

_To the power of his persistence_

_Till she had no more resistance_

_Death is only the beginning_

_And it was not the end_

_Captured and brought somewhere else_

_And there she was left to mend_


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Memory part 2

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**2200 hours**

Daniel

He opened his eyes after a few hours' sleep, fragments of a forgotten dream still lingering in his mind. He sat up in the bed in his VIP quarters and rubbed his eyes. Sam and Janet insisted that they all stay overnight incase something else happened with Tawna.

What happened to you?

He looked around, and checked the clock on his nightstand. Only 10:00. He got little more than two and half-hours' sleep. He usually only went to bed very late at night and was forced to get up early in the morning, which gave him very little sleep. Going to bed early obviously still gave him that schedule.

He knows…

Daniel frowned. There it was again: a small voice in the back of his head, speaking so close yet so far away; an untouchable sound. Not heard through his ears, but though his dreams, his memories.

I must go…

Daniel flinched. It was louder that time. Echoing throughout his head, vibrating on the walls of his mind, threatening a long-lasting migraine. He rubbed his eyes again and shook his head.

_I won't lose you again!_

He blinked and shook his head again, rubbing his temples. The sound was even louder now, almost as if it was threatening to escape through his own throat, for the voice now sounded like his own. Immediately he saw a flash of himself grabbing someone else's hand, pulling them back from something. A feeling of regret, pain and bereavement wove its way into his brain, causing him to see another flash of a image long since forgotten memory. He was looking in to the deep red eyes of a young woman with long white hair and facial features identical to Tawna. She was saying something but the words were not heard and he could not clearly read her lips. His head was now pounding with pain, his eyes welling up with tears from the pain.

And as quickly as it all came to him on one mental tidal wave, it all disappeared just as fast, leaving him holding his head in his hands.

He opened his eyes, greeted with the darkness of his room. He looked around and quickly jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pajama pants, and went out the door looking for Sam.

"So, what do you think she would have been doing with Anubis?" Sam asked, walking down the hall towards her office with Janet.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's possible she has another kind of power that he didn't and he wanted it for himself. The Goa'uld live for power, isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, uneasily. "But…it seems as though he tortured her for a long time until she did or didn't give him what he wanted. Now, we know enough about Anubis to know that he isn't like any of the other system lords. If he wants something, he'll do whatever is necessary to get it. And if it's not worth his trouble, he won't bother. She obviously had or has something that would have greatly benefited him and was probably a greater matter than any he had ever come across…"

"Well, what kind of power could she have? She's no less human than you or I," Janet replied.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with the dark spot in her brain," Sam said. "What else could it be?" she asked, as Daniel ran up to them.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, suppressing a laugh due to his informal dress.

"Sam, I gotta talk to you."

"So, what happened?" she asked, when her and Daniel entered Sam's office, Janet going back to the infirmary.

"Well…" he started. "It was weird. I heard voices in my head…"

Sam gave him an uneasy look.

"Not like that," he said. "It sounded like Tawna's voice. And I wasn't really hearing it, more like thinking it…but I wasn't really thinking it because it wasn't me that was thinking it."

"Daniel, you're not making any sense," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know…" he sighed and sank down in a leather armchair by the wall, putting his head back. "I saw flashes, though. Flashes…of something…they looked fake but real at the same time. It was bright and fuzzy everywhere…almost like a memory…" he paused, and sat up. "Sam?"

"What?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"Is it possible to read minds?"

"Well, it's not unheard of," she said. "Why?"

"Well, before—earlier tonight before we tried to…get Tawna's memories—she was talking to me and…I got this funny feeling in my head…"

"Like what?" Sam asked, now fully confident Tawna's mind was quite unlike their own.

"Almost like she was reading my mind…the parts that I can't…the parts…that I can't remember. And maybe because she did that, she did something to it…"

"Maybe, making it more accessible?" Sam suggested.

There was a small pause. "Sam," he said, slowly, blessed with a moment of realization. "I think I'm seeing memories from the first time I ascended."


	12. Chapter 12

When she opened her eyes, it was dark

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**2235 hours**

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. Very Dark. A deeper darkness than she had ever known, and she had experienced more darkness than that of the darkest regions of space-time. She could not feel her legs, her arms lain out beside her, as cold and as frozen as ice. The floor below her was as hard as stone and very damp, plagued with a quarter inch of water. She turned her head to the right side, her cheek lightly hitting the floor, cold water stinging the large wound she acquired from a silver ring. A small piece of her jet-black hair fell across the bridge of her nose and she noticed that it too was soaked with water.

She tried to move, but her strength was limited and she no longer had a will. She was drifting in and out of sleep, when she heard the hiss of a door and bright light spilled into her dark wet room. Standing in the doorway was a man cloaked in black with many wounds on his face and a large scar across his forehead where she had attacked him with a silver dagger. The man walked into the room; the bottoms of his robes becoming slightly damp, and stopped at her bare feet.

"You are strong. I greatly admire you for that, but the odds are against me, as you are my enemy and your strength is not in my favor," he said. He quickly walked closer to her and kicked her hard in the stomach. She had no strength to make any sound but coiled up in pain, gasping for breath and sucking down some water. She choked and coughed, and he kicked her again, this time in the face causing her nose to bleed. "It is a shame that I must resort to these mortal primitive methods."

"You will not acquire what you seek," she said weakly, and the deepness of her voice did not match the youth of her face.

He bent down to the floor, kneeling on one knee. "Ah…I may not _acquire_ it, but I will _find_ it, and then I will _search_ for a way to acquire it and then, my friend, I shall acquire what I seek." He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. "It saddens me that though you are so beautiful, you are of an equal nuisance. I only wish you would reconsider and try seeing things the way that I see them."

She paused for a moment and then spit in his face. "I hate the way you see things."

He fumed at her remark and slapped her across the face leaving another wound under her old one from the metal ring he wore. He said nothing and grabbed her by the hair, making her stand up, facing him. As she was tortured for so many hours before she no longer cared about pain, and he could have pulled as hard as he wanted on her hair, for mentally, she never would have felt it.

He gazed into her eyes, black engulfing it wholly, her iris as white as death, glaring back at him. "Where is the weapon? You know where it is, and what it can do. They say that only you know. I cannot ask anyone else. You will tell me…"

"No, I wont…" she said, her voice now at full strength.

"Then I will have to search in the one place that I have not dared to search, for myself," he said, noticing the realization in her eyes. "You are scared?"

"No," she lied, after a short pause.

Without warning, he pulled her face to his and kissed her, his warm mouth against her cold face. She did not want this to happen and would have immediately pulled away but her body was completely inert and unable to respond to her mind. She then felt her mouth grow warmer and warmer and when he pulled away, she felt that warmth travel down her throat and almost instantly shoot right to the back of her head, causing so much pain, a lower being would have gone insane and opened up his own head to get at it. She screamed in pain and sank to the floor, passing out once again into a never-ending darkness.

Tawna woke with a start in her bed in the infirmary, sitting up and looking around, her jet-black hair falling in front of her face. She started feeling scared and had the urge to cry, but turned to another alternative.

"DANIEL!" she cried, looking around in the darkness once more. "Daniel!"

After waiting a few moments and not knowing if he heard her or not, she gave up. She thought about her dream and how real it had seemed to her. It was like a dream; a strange fuzzy appearance, not really defining what shapes where what but giving her enough detail to know what it was. But at the same time, so real and so vivid as if from a memory.

Don't tell me what I cannot do…

She jumped. Where was that? A small voice…she hadn't _heard_ it…more thought it…but how?

You will die by my hand…

She jumped again. An awful voice somewhere in her mind behind her ears, forcing her to hear words never uttered by herself or anyone in the SGC. Words hidden in her memories.

I will never answer to you…

But there it was. _Her_ voice. Words she never said taking on the sound of her own voice.

"Daniel!" she cried again, now shaking with fear. "Daniel!" she cried, a tear falling down the side of her face.

She saw out the doorway, Daniel and Sam hurrying down the hall. They turned and entered the infirmary, turning on the light. Daniel quickly walked to the side of her bed and sat down, putting his arm around her. "_Mains m'lona_?" he asked**. What's wrong?**

She cried, burying her face in Daniel's shirt, as he stroked her hair. "_E aeil roedes...Daniel E il s'dileh_." **I hear voices…Daniel, I am scared**

"Voices?" Daniel asked, in her tongue. "Where do you hear them?"

She pointed to her temple, as an autistic child would have, almost as if uttering the words would have proposed the assumption of insanity.

"Sam," he said.

"What?" she asked, sitting down at Tawna's other side.

"She's hearing the same thing that I am," he said. "We have to wake everyone else, something's going on."

"I'll go do that, you stay here with Tawna," Sam said. She looked at Tawna and smiled. "It's okay," she said, then stood up and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel woke with a start, returning to reality after escaping the all-too-familiar falling sensation he experienced before dee CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Time Unknown**

Daniel woke with a start, returning to reality after escaping the all-too-familiar falling sensation he experienced before deep sleep. His adrenaline slowly returned to normal, his heart rate returning as well. He blinked his blurry eyes and tilted his head to the left and was surprised to find soft hair brushing against his cheek. His memory returned to him quickly, dissolving the feeling of surprise, and though as tired as he knew he was, sleep did not come back easily.

All through the evening, Janet ran test after test on both he and Tawna, and nothing out of the ordinary came up. It was aggravating to know that something was happening and yet there was nothing to help them in figuring out exactly what that something was. Even Jack came by, adding in his help wherever he could, though it didn't do much. Janet gave up at 3 in the morning, telling them all to go back to bed. Tawna, however, did not take this suggestion well, and refused to go back to sleep alone, and so Daniel found himself sleeping with her in the infirmary, her timid body fast asleep against his.

He shifted his weight, careful not to wake her, repositioning his arm curved around her head on the feather down pillow. He had propped up a few pillows behind him, and it seemed a bad idea at this point, as he rubbed his aching neck. Daniel yawned, a bit louder than he had planned, and Tawna moved in her sleep, stretched her arms, and then opened her eyes. She blinked, and looked up at Daniel.

"_So'a_," **sorry** he whispered.

"_Et__ ulinn_," **it's alright** she yawned, stretching her legs. She moved around a bit, and then looked up at Daniel again, positioning her head comfortably on the pillow. She paused for a moment and then, hesitantly, spoke. "_Mao es Sha're_?" **who is Sha're?** she asked, timidly.

The hair on his arms stood erect at the mention of her name from the mouth of a person who knew nothing of her. The question was so random; he had no idea what to say. Daniel looked down at Tawna's face in the blue hue of the dark.

"_Aomho aoe d'nom tait nile_?" **how do you know that name?** he asked, quietly, feelings of painful nostalgia he was so sure he had gotten rid of returning to his chest.

"_E hon d'nom,_" **I don't know** she replied, after a pause. "_E kesho_." **I just do**

"Did you hear it somewhere?" he asked her, still speaking in her language.

"No," she said. "I just know it. And I know that it has to do with you. Do you know her?"

Daniel sighed. He bit his lip, his mind reeling with ways to answer her. "I did know her," he said finally.

"Oh," she whispered, the tone of her voice confirming that she grasped the context of his words. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, successfully keeping his feelings at bay. His heart felt lighter once he did. "Go back to sleep."

Tawna moved around again, and then moved her head to Daniel's chest, using it as a pillow, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said into his shirt.

"For what?"

"Staying," she replied, falling back into dreamland.

Daniel sighed again, finding an odd emotion he couldn't put a word to, and before he could think too much on it, he found himself dreaming as well.


End file.
